


Unknown Territory

by Dokihearts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Drunk Victor Nikiforov, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokihearts/pseuds/Dokihearts
Summary: Yuuri locked himself in the first changing stall he saw. He was trembling and flustered. The heat still hadn't gone from his face. His heart thumped in his ears  “Did that really just happen?” his mind whirled out of control. He thought of all the years he had admired Viktor, he had his posters on his wall as long as he could remember. He thought to all the days he wished he could skate with Viktor, the nights he wished he could be with him.Yuuri ran his fingers over his lips. “what should I do?”





	1. Chapter 1

“Again”  
Viktor called to Yuuri who had just finished his 3rd practice run of his routine. They had been practicing all morning but Yuuri was still having difficulty with the last jump, having fallen flat on nearly every attempt.  
“Do it again. You didn’t stick you landing and you were out of time. We’ll stay here all night if we have to Yuuri.”  
Yuuri glided over to the barrier, sweat dripping from his face, his muscles were just about to give out and his stamina was completely spent. He could feel the bruise form on his hip from his failed jumps and he dreaded the stiffness that would kick in later. He would relish a soak in the onsen tonight. “I'm sorry viktor, I just need a moment to catch my breath” he panted heavily as he hunched over. He had been pushing himself too hard over the past few weeks trying to gain back the fitness he had lost off season and the effect of the excessive training were starting to show, but he didn't want Viktor to know just how much it was taking out of him.  
viktor was not going easy on him today either, The past few days had been particularly trying, pushing Yuuri to a level of intense training he had never even come close to reaching before Viktor came to coach him. Viktor gave him a stern look “how can I make you the best when you aren't putting everything you have into. Take 5 minutes then I want to see you do it again”  
Yuuri clipped on his blade shield and flopped down on the bench, His leg starting to cramp. “Maybe we should up your run in the mornings to build your endurance” viktor folded his arms. He was acting rather strange today and Yuuri could feel the tension. He was colder somehow and Yuuri couldn't figure out what was bothering him. “viktor…” Yuuri said trying not to let on how much he was still trying to catch his breath. He wanted to ask him what was wrong but kept shying away from it. Was it his business to ask? Viktor was growing distant and Yuuri didn't know if it was his place to ask, he didn't want to intrude on Viktors headspace if he wasn't wanted there but It must have been frustrating for Viktor bring here to coach Yuuri and yet Yuuri had shown little improvement. It made a hole open in the pit of Yuuri's stomach. The question was eating him alive. He took a breath,  
“....is there something wrong?” Yuuri asked very small. Darting his eyes to his feet.  
Viktor looked a little shocked by the question but He shook his head. “I just want you to do your best Yuuri. I'm going hard on you because I know you can do better than this. But…” Viktor trailed off. “I'm just missing something aren't I?” Yuuri finished his train of thought with a weak smile. Viktor nodded solemnly but managed a kind look down at Yuuri.  
Viktor knew what was missing. Yuuri was missing the spark, the passions of Eros to truly make the routine work. He has seen Yuuri show his true Eros before but now it was somehow different, like Yuuri had a wall around himself that he was afraid to break out of. Viktor had been mulling over it for weeks. Why was Yuuri holding back? Every time Viktor watched Yuuri skate it made his heart skip a beat. It was getting difficult for Viktor to watch him perform, what used to excite him so much was beginning to make him melancholy.  
“why did I come all this way and yet you still won’t let me in” Viktor thought to himself. He sighed as he spoke. “you keep holding back Yuuri.”  
Yuuri couldn't bring himself to look at Viktor directly. He didn't want to admit that he didn't know what Eros felt like. He was 23 yet had never felt that passionate about anything other than ice skating, not romantically. It almost made him feel broken that it was just something that never really interested him. Sure, he had urges but they were distant and far off, secondary to his love of skating. When he was growing up people always assumed he had a thing for yuuko because of their close friendship but the truth was, yuuko was the only one growing up who never pressured Yuuri to fit into any particular box. He was just Yuuri to her. When he studied in Detroit a lot of his classmates tried to hook him up with girls but it was just not his style. He just wasn't ever interested, The only person he had even an interest in even remotely like that was Viktor but…  
“Yuuri…” Viktor turned to him with a serious look on his face, snapping Yuuri out of his train of thought. “I want to you to show me your Eros. No holding back. Show me what I saw in you before. It's just you and me” Viktor put his hands on Yuuri's shoulders. Yuuri looked at him, he could feel his face turning pink. His stomach squirmed at the touch. Viktor was so close to him his heart was racing. He didn't notice that Viktor was trembling too. His heart beating just as fast. “I don't know if I..” Yuuri looked everywhere but in the eyes boring a hole through him. He didn't know what to say.  
“Fine. I'll show you mine” Viktor barely let the words out before he pressed his lips against Yuuri's so quickly it knocked the wind straight out of his lungs. Yuuri could feel the heat rise in his face as his cheeks flushed a very deep red. “is this really happening?!” his mind raced, he barely had time to realise he was kissing Viktor back with just as much vigor. The suddenness of it, coming out of nowhere. Yuuri didn't know how to react. It felt like an eternity and a split second all in one before Yuuri pulled back with a jolt. The realisation of what just happened hit him full force. He couldn't hide his awkwardness, he was fluttering like a small bird caught in the wind “I...em...I just forgot I'm supposed to meet...em…” Yuuri flustered as he jumped up so fast it made his head spin and let out an awkward, nervous laugh and tripped over his own feet. His face was fully crimson. He turned and rushed to the changing rooms as quickly as humanly possible without breaking into a run. Viktor was left in a daze, blinking to the space Yuuri just was. Viktor didn't follow, he was too overwhelmed himself but he felt he had just been slapped in the face. “why did he run away? Why is he acting like this? He kissed me back...we did far more at the banquet...why is he suddenly embarrassed? Was I reading this whole thing wrong?” Viktor felt his heart sink the more he thought about it, unable to formulate the words correctly in his head. He had come all this way for Yuuri, not knowing how he truly felt. “I am such a fool” he said to himself. How could he let himself be so swept up by someone. Viktor was not used to being on this side of pining. He should have known it was a bad idea the very first night when Yuuri had reacted the way he did to his arrival at the onsen. It took all of Viktors composure to bite back the tears pricking his eyes. He had been a fool but there was only so much his pride could take for one day.

Yuuri locked himself in the first changing stall he saw. He was trembling and flustered. The heat still hadn't gone from his face. His heart thumped in his ears “Did that really just happen?” his mind whirled out of control. He thought of all the years he had admired Viktor, he had his posters on his wall as long as he could remember. He thought to all the days he wished he could skate with Viktor, the nights he wished he could be with him. Since Viktor had come to train him a few weeks ago, Yuuri's whole world felt surreal having his own personal god live with him, to see him everyday and now... Yuuri ran his fingers over his lips. “what should I do?” he thought to himself. “I shouldn't have run away. God what I am so pathetic. But could he really feel that way? Was this real? Did he just...”  
Yuuri's chest heaved, trying to catch his breath. If Viktor felt that way….it changes everything. He didn't even dare allow himself to think about that before. He was Viktor nikiforov and he was just...Yuuri. plain, run of the mill Yuuri. Why would Viktor kiss him like that? Was it a joke? Was he just trying to pull some eros from him? Or did he actually… no. He couldn't even let himself think the words. It was too much.  
Yuuri made the mental decision to go back out once he composed himself. He calmed himself down slowly and took some deep breaths before he reemerged. His hands balled into fists did nothing to hide the tremble in his body. He was shaking like a leaf as he walked out to the rink. But by the time he went out Viktor has already left. 

Viktor was not home by the time Yuuri had showered and walked back to the house. He had taken the longer route to try work out his thoughts, running over and over the kiss in his head. Feeling the touch of Viktors lips on his... Yuuri felt as if he was a million miles away from his body. His head filled with so many scenarios it felt like it could burst open from the sheer frustration at himself. How was he going to talk to Viktor again? Should he act like nothing happened? Yuuri had kissed only a handful of people before after one or two dates but eventually things always fizzled out, and none was ever anything spectacular. But this was the first time Yuuri had kissed someone whom he actually liked wholeheartedly, it was Viktor Nikiforov, his idol, his role model, his hero. Viktor meant so much to him to do such a risky thing. Why did this have to happen.  
The kiss had held a weight to it that Yuuri was almost afraid to think too much about. 

After running the event for what seemed like hours, Yuuri had made up his mind while taking a shower that he should talk to Viktor. Although he didn't quite know how or what he would say, he didn't know how to process with the feelings he was having, let alone express them in to the person he was having them for. But Yuuri knew he couldn't leave the silence there. There was too much between them now that needed to be talked about.  
Yuuri could feel his face flush red again just thinking about it. But that is if Viktor would even talk to him. Yuuri had no idea where he was as he had not returned even after several hours. It had gotten dark and everyone was starting to go to bed. Yuuri was concerned but thought it best to give him whatever space he needed. Viktor had been given a key in the first week he had lived with them at the onsen and it was not the first time Viktor had stayed out for the night but the doubt and worry pricked at the back of Yuuri's mind uncomfortably making knots of anxiety twist in his stomach. What if Viktor never came back and didn't want to be his coach any more? What if he wanted to go back to russia and coach Yuurio instead? What if Yuuri had just had a very vivid fever dream? Yuuri was losing control of his thoughts rapidly. Taking in deep breaths Yuuri decided to go to his room. At least in there he could try go to sleep. But his efforts proved fruitless.

Viktor had left the rink a few moments after Yuuri had disappeared into the changing rooms. He had wanted to head back to the onsen to clear his head but he didn't want to face Yuuri. Not yet anyway. Viktor had to admit seeing Yuuri's face and the way he reacted to his advances had bruised his ego. It was going to make things a bit….awkward.  
So he decided to the best thing to do was go to see Minako for a few drinks for the evening. He really needed a drink and minako was usually good company to keep when you wanted to get drunk and possibly dig a bit deeper into the mystery that was Yuuri Katsuki. If anyone had answers to what was going on inside Yuuri's head, it would be minako. When he arrived the place was empty bar Minako sitting watching the news. She was swirling around the last of a glass of whisky, paying very little attention to the world around her.  
“Hello minako” he chimed making her jump and nearly fall out of her seat “oh shit. Sorry Viktor I didn't see you there. Where's Yuuri?” minako said looking around. Downing the remaining whisky in her glass, she stood and whirled behind the counter.  
“it is a long story. Shall we have a drink minako?” he said pulling up a chair. Throwing his coat over the back, casually and in one fluid movement, he swung in to sit at the bar. Minako went slightly pink in the face. She was still not used to seeing THE Viktor Nikiforov around the town.  
Minako poured out two small cups of sake and sat opposite him. “so what can I do for you?” she asked, taking a sip. She was far from drunk but she had had a few drinks already so she was taking it slower to save herself for getting too drunk too fast.  
“just a bit of company and maybe if you will allow it, a bit of insight” Viktor sighed, his accent made the hair of minakos neck tingle. Viktor was by far the most attractive man she had ever been around. She couldn't fathom how Yuuri had been handling it for the past while considering just how Yuuri felt about him  
Minako let out a little laugh. “Wow, you really sound like you need a drink. Is Yuuri giving you a hard time?”  
Viktor gave a small smile, taking a drink from his cup “you could say that.” sadness touched his eyes.  
“geez what happened?” minako was getting concerned. Something had definitely happened. Viktor sighed. “I have met many people in my life but Yuuri is by far the most frustrating. Tell me Minako, does Yuuri have a habit of playing with people's hearts?” it took a few minutes for minako to respond. She blinked “Yuuri? As in, Yuuri Yuuri? Our Yuuri? Playing with people's hearts?” she couldn't stop herself from letting out a joyful cackle “No Viktor he really doesn't. I don't think it's his em...style” Viktor looked confused, minako continued, a sly look crossed her face. Clocking the context of Viktors question “I am pretty sure the only heart he's ever messed up is his own. He is a good kid, always has been. He's not the type to be going out with a string of people or getting up to anything like that…. ”  
Viktor smiled to himself, swirling the sake in his cup. “I'd imagine he breaks many girls hearts without knowing it then…”  
“Viktor, how do I put this politely” minako screwed her face up trying to find the words. “I... I don't think girls are his…. thing. If I was a betting women, which I am. He's always been too focused on skating for that or anything like that. He's been too focused on trying to be as good as you. The kid has looked up to you for years, he idolizes you. I don't think girls were ever on his radar” minako laughed. Yuuri was going to kill her for this “no girl he ever met or could meet, could even come close to Viktor nikiforov. They could never hold a candle to you., ” minako gave him a little wink, and giggled into her glass. She wished she could take a picture of Viktors face and frame it for later. It was hilarious. “I would almost pity anyone interested in him that wasn't you to be honest. It’s a very good thing you actually showed up in the end” .She poured out more sake for the pair. She couldn't stop herself for letting Yuuri's cat out of the bag. She could see how Viktor was feeling, she was not the only one to notice the way Viktor and Yuuri looked at each other, a person would have to be blind and oblivious not to notice. She and a few others even had a betting pool on if there was anything between them. It had grown to quite a few people at this stage and had been a subject of much discussion around the onsen but they would never in a million years let Yuuri know that. The poor boy would die of embarrassment if he knew.  
Viktor let a blush touch his cheeks. “..is that so” he let himself smile at the thought. 

The two continued chatting for quite a while. It was hour's before they both realised the time. It was the early hours of the morning and it was about time they parted ways. They had finished more than a bottle and a half of sake between them. Viktor could feel the alcohol go to his head. He was not much of a drinker but he had really needed this time to relax before he saw Yuuri again. “Viktor….” minako said slightly slurred as she put her hand in Viktor arm. “Yuuri is a bit of an idiot. But he's a good idiot. The best idiot. Be honest with him and he won't break your heart. And promise you won't break his either? Because he's my idiot before he was ever your idiot. You’re an idiot too Mr. Pretty Russian man. You’re fucking perfect for each other, so Just get on with it already. Me and Hiroko are in for 10,000¥ if you do” minako slurred with a wide grin on her face. Viktor was smiling just as wildly. Badly Hiding the laugh bubbling in him at her gushes. It gave him a warm feeling in his soul he had not expected to feel that day. It was nice. He wished her well as he left the cafe, the air hitting him full force that he had maybe drunk a little bit more than he thought and headed back to yu-topia. Well, maybe a lot more….

No matter how hard he tried. Yuuri couldn't go to sleep. He was wracked with worry but had to accept Viktor was allowed to do as he pleases and he had no obligation to be home at any time or he had no obligation to be there are all. Yuuri had been thinking over and over about what happened and was beating himself up about how he had reacted. He sat up on his bed and looked around the room to where the posters of Viktor used to hang. He had took them down in a hurry out of embarrassment the day Viktor had showed up at his door. He smiled at the thought but it fell just as quick as his heart sank. He could have maybe had his chance to be with Viktor and he ruined it by being a coward. Why was he always so afraid. It was like his mind actively wanted him to be miserable, trapping him in a loop of self sabotage. He wiped a tear from his eye “ why am I such a mess” he said to himself, feeling utterly pathetic. He tried to push the thought from his head as he curled up in bed. He felt his eyelids finally drop and he drifted off to a very restless sleep. 

Yuuri woke up to the sound of a crash in the hallway. Makkachin gave a little whine at the foot of Yuuri's bed. He could hear Viktor come in, dropping his keys with a clatter on the floor. he must have been drinking because he could hear him giggle to himself. “ooops. Mustn't wake Yuuri….wait... Maybe I should wake Yuuri....I'm going to wake up Yuuri”  
He could hear Viktor foot steps up the hall, his heart beat in his ears. He wasn't ready to see Viktor just yet. Especially not drunk Viktor. Viktor cracked open the door just a bit after only one knock. “yuuurrrriiii. Pssst yurrri. Do you want to come drink with me Yuuri?” he tried to whisper but it came out louder than he had expected leading him to giggle. Makkachin did not seem impressed as Yuuri jolted in the bed disrupting their cosy sleeping position “Viktor what are you doing?” Yuuri whispered rubbing his eyes. Trying to fumble for his glasses “that's a good question. But what are you doing Yuuuuri katsudon?” Viktor stumbled in a sat down on the side of Yuuri's bed with a bounce. “Are you drunk?” Yuuri asked still half asleep. “yes. Maybe. Not nearly drunk enough or as drunk as minako. that women is a champion drinker. Did you learn to drink from her Yuuri? ” Viktor swayed a little. Slurring his words more than he realised. His accent came out so strongly Yuuri was struggling to understand him “what are you on about Viktor?” Yuuri asked reaching out to the lamp on his side table. Viktor grabbed Yuuri's hand. “no no. Leave the light off. I think if I see you naked in bed without me I might die” viktor sad dramatically with a chuckle, Yuuri flushed bright red. He couldn't remember the last time he blushed so much in one day as he had today. “Viktor I have pajamas on…”  
“spoilsport” Viktor giggled to himself but went quiet  
Yuuri didn't realise how close Viktor had moved. He was inches away from him. He could smell the sweet sake off his breathe. He wondered if Viktor could heart how fast his heart was beating. The air had gotten heavy with tension as Viktor leaned in close without saying a word. Yuuri couldn't stop himself for trembling a little for sheer nerves alone.  
“Why do you run away Yuuri” Viktor said very softly, looking at Yuuri in the darkness after several moments of the almost uncomfortable silence. “i...I don't know. I…” Yuuri whispered. He wanted to say so much to him. To explain how he felt but now was not the time… and truth be told, he didn't have the courage. “Viktor..” Yuuri's stomach fluttered wildly until he felt he would burst. Viktor didn't let him finish. Viktor put a finger against Yuuri's lips, shushing any words he was going to say. Viktor was only inches away from Yuuri “you’re so very intriguing yuuurrri, you are by far the most fascinating person i’ve ever met” Viktor rolled the R in Yuuri's name in such a way, Yuuri felt like he could have melted into a puddle. “Viktor, you’re drunk, you should go to bed.” Yuuri regretted saying it the minute it left his lips. Why did he say that? Viktor pulled back, even in the dark Yuuri could see the flicker sadness break across Viktor’s face. How could he make someone that beautiful look like that. “I'm sorry” Viktor said very softly it was barely audible. “Do you not like my company?”  
Yuuri flustered wildly, jumping up onto his knees “no no no no that's not what I meant!”  
Viktor cocked his head to the side, “Then why don't you want to kiss me? I very much want to kiss you” Viktor teased, the alcohol clearly dissipating any sense of rational thought in his head.  
“I do I just…”  
“You don't like me?”  
“of course I do! that's not….” Yuuri was not getting the words out correctly, he was in too much of a fluster. He was cut off in whatever sentence he was about to say by Viktor wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly. Viktor was drunk and Yuuri really didn't want to have this conversation while he was like this But having Viktor hug him like that, being so close to him was just so....wait... did he just say he wanted to kiss me? Yuuri pulled back. A wave of courage hit him full force. He looked at Viktor, even in the darkness of his room and tanked, he looked beautiful. The blush on his pale skin only barely visible but it make Yuuri's heart skip a beat, the icy blue of his eyes reflected the moonlight from the window. It felt so surreal, almost like this was a dream but it wasn't. Viktor was there, in his room, in the flesh and just confessed he wanted to kiss him. Yuuri couldn't bare it any more, it was now or never. He leaned in and placed a hasty kiss on Viktors lips. It felt like electricity down his spine. He hadn't allowed himself to full experience the sensation at the rink as it happened to fast but this time he let the feeling set in. Viktor reach his hand out to run his fingers through Yuuri's hair. His lips parted just a little and Yuuri could taste the sake he had been drinking. Yuuri's heart felt like it was going to explode for the sheer adrenaline pumping through him. He pulled back only when his lungs demanded to take a breath. They both just sat staring at each other not knowing what to say or do. It was an awkward silence but oddly electric. It was heavy with all the unsaid words and feelings whirling around both their heads but in the middle of the night, half asleep and half drunk, was not the time to explore the new and unknown territory they had stepped into. “I should...I should go to bed.” Viktor gave a musical laugh after what felt like a year of silence. He moved to get up but Yuuri placed his hand gentle on Viktors sleeve. “Can we talk about this tomorrow?” Yuuri's voice trembled as he spoke, unsure of himself but he desperately didn't want whatever was happening between them to end, he wanted to know where they stood. Viktor took his hand and kissed his fingers softly making Yuuri's heart flutter at the gentle touch and although he couldn't see it, he could feel the smile on Viktors lips as he did so. “It's a date”


	2. You are You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri retreats to Minako's studio to clear his head but ends up with a whole lot more to think about by the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit of a short chapter, but it was really fun to write and i have so much more planned for the next few chapters!!

Yuuri felt like he had only just fell asleep when his alarm rang the next morning with an annoying beep that he swore was the sound of hell. He groaned and curled deeper into the covers in protest but after a second hit of the snooze button, he forced himself to sit up with a long yawn. Yuuri had always been a night owl and even though he had gotten up at the same time nearly every day for the best part of 10 years, it never made the early mornings any easier. He was not a morning person by any stretch of the word, but he had been enjoying the mornings a lot more since Viktor had been there. Viktor was the type to get up at the crack of dawn and go for a run before the rest of the world had started to get up. But, not today.  
No, Yuuri guessed today Viktor would probably spend the morning in bed nursing what was sure to be one hell of a hangover. He rubbed his eyes with the balls of his palms, trying to shake the fog of sleep from his head before he put on his glasses. There was a weird feel to the air this morning, still heavy with the implications of the events the night before and Yuuri was still no closer to figuring out the frustrating tangle of thoughts and feelings he had spent the entirety of last night mulling over. Yuuri sighed at the realization that he would have to see Viktor at some point and have the conversation about what had happened. It was not a subject Yuuri was well versed in but it was impossible to avoid at this point. Yuuri swung out of bed, got dressed haphazardly and made his way down the hall to the kitchen. If he was going to have to face Viktor, at least he would do it on a full stomach. 

As expected, Viktor had yet to surface from his room. Yuuri thought it would be best to head for some training without him today. So Yuuri had decided to go to minakos dance studio instead of the rink. His hip was still pretty sore from the failed jumps yesterday and he craved the solitude the studio gave him. At the rink at this time of day there was bound to be one or two people around, yuuko and possibly the triplets, but minakos studio was always empty in the mornings. Yuuri was grateful for the availability but a tinge of sadness rung in his heart. The studio used to buzz with people when he was younger but as the years went on, it had gotten so quiet. Minako was an amazing teacher and an even better dancer. Before Yuuri had fallen in love with ice skating, he had had dreams of being a ballet dancer like minako. The thought crossed his mind more than once that if his skating career ever went truly downhill he could always turn to ballet. Just before he left Detroit he had gave it some serious thought about how different his life would have been if he had stayed dancing instead of skating but no matter what train of thought he had, it always floated back to how much he loved skating. The chill of the fresh ice in the morning, the sound of skates scraping patterns with each movement. As much as he loved dancing, Yuuri’s heart called for the ice.

Yuuri arrived at minakos studio after a short walk and found it deserted. The first class not scheduled until 3 so he was guaranteed some peace for at least a few hours.. Yuuri was glad he had remembered to bring his spare key as he let himself in. The morning sunlight leaked in just enough to glint on the floor length mirrors and shiny practice bars that lined every wall. The studio had not changed no matter how many years it had been since Yuuri was last there. It was comforting, like the embrace of an old friend. Yuuri dropped his bag on the bench by the door and walked over to MP3 player at the far side of the room. He flicked on the first playlist he saw on the ipod minako kept permanently plugged into the dock. Yuuri loved minakos playlists, she had a wonderfully varied taste in music that always made her dance classes fun. Even if Yuuri couldn't recognize half the songs he knew that no matter what, they would be great to dance to. As the first notes started to play, Yuuri pulled off his jacket and shoes, replacing them with his soft ballet slippers, they had seen better days but they fit comfortably. Yuuri made sure he had stretched thoroughly, already feeling the burn in his muscles. Yuuri secretly thankful of the yoga classes phichit had talked him into as they had done wonders to his flexibility. It translated very well to his performances on the ice, his Ina baur had gotten a lot better since he had started taking the classes. He started off with some basic step sequences, practicing an old routine from several seasons ago to warm up. It wasn't long before Yuuri found himself getting lost in the music, moving free form to whatever song played next. There was no real pattern to his movements, he just flowed in time to the rhythm of each note until a familiar song played. Yuuri recognized it as a piece from the second act of the ballet Giselle. A beautiful piece of music telling the story of two fated lovers struck by tragedy. He remembered the ballet very well having been in a small production of it in his teenage years. Then he had played the part of Albrecht, the handsome Duke who falls in love with Giselle before she tragically dies of a broken heart upon find out he was betrothed to another. Yuuri had felt awkward playing the part but he had done it justice all the same according to several reviews. Yuuri had been far more interested in playing Giselle, sadly it wouldn't have been allowed given the conservative nature of such a small town but, Still, Yuuri learned both parts anyway. And now, alone in Minakos studio, Yuuri danced the part of Giselle. Slow and elegant, soft and gentle, he moved. Improvising parts that required a partner with graceful twirls that wove flawlessly into the sequence. He was so lost in the feel of it, the aching beauty of the music he could have been on another planet and not realised. It had been awhile since Yuuri had danced so freely, it felt like all his worried had lifted off him with each delicate step. He closed his eyes, letting every note seep with every step and every breath. Extending his body just as beautifully as he did on the ice.

Yuuri was so enthralled he didn't hear the soft click of the door open as the last notes drifted to a close. He did however hear the clap of gloved hands from behind him. Yuuri yelped in shock. Nearly tripping over himself as he spun around. Viktor stood by the door as he gave a sincere smile and enthusiastic round of applause, he showed only the faintest hint of a hangover.  
“Yuuri!! That was beautiful!” Viktors smile radiating from him making Yuuri blush. “Viktor, I didn't hear you come in” Yuuri said quickly, trying to recuperate from the fluster he was in. He suddenly felt extremely self conscious.  
“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Yuuko suggested you might here since I couldn't find you at the rink” Viktor was as warm and calm as he always was, acting like there wasn't a giant elephant in the room. Yuuri was finding it difficult to make eye contact. “yeah. I figured you might want to sleep in so I wanted to do some practice outside the rink”   
“if I had slept in in would have missed you dance.” Viktor gave a musical laugh that echoed around the empty studio. “I can now see how you are such a beautiful skater if you can move like that off the ice. The world has been robbed of a spectacular ballet dancer” the compliment went straight to Yuuri’s cheeks. He couldn't stop the bashful smile break across his face. “Thank you.” Yuuri shuffled his feet, unsure of what to do. “please don't stop on my account” Viktor waved his hand ushering Yuuri to resume his dancing as the next track played. Yuuri bit his lip, he could feel a spark of confidence flicker in his chest despite how awkward he felt. The melody was to a waltz Yuuri had heard only a half dozen times but he knew it was usually danced in pairs. He hummed in fake dissatisfaction “I don't think I can, not to this song anyway” he ran his fingers through his hair in a vain attempt to be nonchalant. “oh? why is that?” Viktor cocked his head to the side with a smile as he moved a little closer.  
Yuuri could feel his heart beating faster, nerves overcoming him in a tidal wave. “mmm well you see…” his voice trembled giving him away. “this song...it's supposed to be danced with two people and I don't have anyone to dance with” Yuuri was sure his face could melt the sun itself with the heat that cursed his cheeks. Yuuri smiled awkwardly, cringing internally at his abysmal attempts at flirting. Why am I like this? Yuuri kicked himself mentally for even saying such a cheesy thing. But to his surprise Viktor just gave a laugh and moved to be directly in front of him. The laugh was more musical than any song Yuuri had ever heard. It made a tingle move in his spine every time he heard it. “ You know, i have been told I'm not a bad dancer myself. I could join you?” Viktor flirted right back, in what Yuuri immediately assumed was just to humor him. But, in for a penny in for a pound. Yuuri nodded “if you want”  
Viktor stepped close and placed one hand on Yuuri's waist and took his hand with the other. The song was already half way through but they both fell into step with the music effortless. As Yuuri had always imagined, Viktor was indeed a wonderful dancer. The touch of Viktors hand on his waist, the graceful movements as they danced, it all made Yuuri feel like he was floating, like being caught in a breeze. Yuuri stole more than one glance up at the ice blue eyes that were staring down at him.

“Viktor….” Yuuri said softly avoiding eye contact as much as possible. “I….I'm sorry I ran away yesterday.” Yuuri took a small breath. They would have to talk eventually and now was as good a time as any to get it over and done with, Yuuri still didn't quite know what he was going to say but he was going to try anyway. “remember that day on the beach? When I told you about how I pushed that girl away….and you asked me what I wanted you to be to me… this is kind of like that.” Yuuri was struggling to find the words. “I have never given a lot of thought to relationships so I am not very good at these kind of things…I guess I got scared. I didn't want things to change between us so I pushed you away. You are my coach and...I don't want you to leave.” Yuuri stopped. bracing himself he looked up at Viktor.   
Viktor smiled as he raised a hand to cup Yuuri’s cheek “Do you think I would leave just like that?” the question made Yuuri’s stomach flip.  
“no I just...I don't know”  
“Yuuri...I shipped my entire apartment from russia to japan in less than 2 days because I wanted to be here with you, . I even shipped a statue. What part of that makes it sound like I don't want to be here? Hmm?”  
“well it is a very nice statue”  
“yuuuri..” god the way Viktor rolled the R’s in Yuuris name made his heart jump  
“i...I want to be here not only as a coach but I want to be here with you as lover, as a partner. Do you not want the same?.”  
“but why?” Yuuri could feel the anxiety bubble in his stomach. He needed to stay calm but his body and mind were betraying him. “why me? Why any of this? It doesn't make sense. You are Viktor Nikiforov for Christ sake! You must have thousands of people dying at your feet just for a minute of your time. Why me? I’m nothing special and yet i am stealing you from the world. Its what everyone has been saying. How would the world react if they found out that we were...It just...why?” Yuuri could feel his emotions get the better of him. The sting of tears threatened to fall from his eyes but he choked them back. Frustrated at himself that whenever he got stressed or flustered his body automatically went to tears. It made him feel like a weak mess which did not help the situation. Viktor was quiet for a few moments, thinking of his response. The silence was nearly too much for Yuuri to handle.

“Because Yuuri… you are you. And you are the only person whom I would gladly die for a moment of time with. So many people want so much from me all the time, want me to be so many different things. It's exhausting. But with you, I have never felt so free in all my life. You are just you and I can be just me. You never ask me to be anything other than myself.” Viktor was looking into Yuuri’s eyes so intently it felt like he was staring into the sun. Yiuri's heart beat loudly in his ears and his chest was tight with anticipation. “The moment I saw you skate my routine I saw something I had never seen before. I saw someone who knew how I felt, who could see my soul laid out raw. I fell in love the minute I saw you and i knew i had to come see you, even if it was just to coach you but...I don’t want to be just your coach any more Yuuri. I want to be with you in every way possible, if you will have me.”  
Yuuri hadn't realised he had been holding his breath, he barely registered the words Viktor spoke. It was too much to take in at once. “Viktor…” the rush of air left his lips before he even realised it. Yuuri was not good with finding the right words but he could speak a thousand words with his actions. Yuuri leaned upward and kissed Viktor deeply. Tears pooling in his eyes. His arms flew up to link behind Viktor’s neck as Vitkor pulled him in. Their kiss passionate and visceral. Yuuri poured every single emotion he had into that kiss. Every thought he had wanted to say but couldn't. Yuuri didn't have a name for how he felt, but he knew he had felt it deep in his very being like burning ember bursting into flames. He wanted to be with Viktor, In every sense of the word no matter what. He had wanted it for longer than he even realised but once Viktor said it out loud, Yuuri knew he could never go back to how it was before. He couldn’t deny how he felt anymore and having his feelings reciprocated was beyond anything Yuuri had ever dreamed about.  
Moments passed before they finally broke the embrace. Their lips red and cheeks flushed, trying to catch theirs breaths.   
Viktor was the first to speak, a broad smile on his face. “well that was a nice talk now wasn't it.” he laughed his charming laugh. Yuuri couldn't stop himself for laughing too. Burying his face in Viktors chest. “Remember what you asked me on the beach?” Yuuri said softly. Viktor nodded brushing hair out from Yuuri’s eyes that stared up at him like pools of deep chocolate “I'd like that, To be with you like that... If you promise to still be my coach.” Yuuri finally said out loud, Viktor peppered a kiss on Yuuri forehead “I wouldn't have it any other way”

Viktor had not known what would await him when he had went to Minako's studio that morning, but what had transpired had surpassed anything he could have imagined. The air between the pair was still heavy but it was a different kind of weight. It was filled with excitement and new possibilities, the electric static of things that could be, It was a rush Viktor was unsure if he had ever truly felt before now. He thought back at all his past lovers and not once could he pinpoint this feeling. He felt like a teenager in love again and it was exhilarating. They didn't know how their relationship would progress or how things would change, how they would balance this new found romantic relationship as well as a professional one but it just felt...right. and no matter what happened Viktor knew that for that feeling alone, everything had been worth it. 

Yuuri on the other hand, felt like he was about to faint. But he didn’t let Viktor know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the scene from Giselle Yuuri danced to, if anyone is interested :)   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ql3o-1eSdbQ
> 
> I adore ballet and will hopefully be doing a Ballet AU/Giselle Fic eventually.  
> Thank you for all your comments and Kudo's, i really appreciate it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i've written fanfiction, let alone fanfiction for a fandom I'm emotional invested in. so I'm a little rusty in my writing skills. i just hope i am doing the characters justice. Thank you for reading!


End file.
